falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Curie
(Miss Nanny) (Synth) |tag skills = |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 440 (Miss Nanny) Trefferpunkte: 670 (Synth) |darsteller = Sophie Cortina |dialog = |baseid = |refid = |fußzeile = Curie als Synth }} CVRIE (short for "C'ontagions '''V'ulnerability 'R'obotic 'I'nfirmary 'E'ngineer", dubbed '''Curie by Dr. Kenneth Collins) is a modified Miss Nanny scientist and a potential companion living in Vault 81 in 2287. Hintergrund Curie wurde als Miss Nanny hergestellt, die im Auftrag von Vault-Tec in dem geheimen Teil von Vault 81 als Laborassistentin arbeiten sollte. Da nur eine geringe Anzahl an Wissenschaftlern in der Vault sind, als der große Krieg stattfindet, beginnt Dr. Kenneth Collins Curie zu modifizieren, um ihr mehr operative Freiheit zu ermöglichen, so dass sie ihre eigenen Experimente durchführen kann. Dr. Collins hat eine einzigartige weibliche Persönlichkeit programmiert, die sich an einigen wichtigen Wissenschaftlern (Marie Curie, Charles Darwin, Michael Faraday, Alan Turing, Alexander Braun, Immanuel Kant, Max Born und Albert Einstein) orientiert und fügte eine Stimme mit französischem Akzent hinzu (basierend auf einer Frau, mit der Collins eine Beziehung hatte, während er in den 2040ern in Paris studiert hat). Seine Kreation nennt er "Curie", eine Änderung der Abkürzung der ursprünglichen Bezeichnung (CVRIE). Als mit der Zeit Curie anfing größere Verantwortung zu übernehmen bestand Dr. Collins darauf, dass die anderen Wissenschaftler sie behandeln, als wäre sie ein Mensch und stellte ihr sogar ein persönliches Terminal zur Verfügung. Dies war ein Akt der Freundlichkeit, der Curie erst verwirrte, den sie später aber sehr zu schätzen lernt. Durch ihre Arbeit und Interaktion mit den anderen Wissenschaftlern begann Curie mit der Zeit einen gewissen Grad der Selbsterkennung und Unabhängigkeit zu entwickeln, der sogar Dr. Collins überraschte. Nachdem die Wissenschaftler mit der Zeit dem hohen Alter erliegen kümmert sich Curie um ihre Überbleibsel. Sie bettet die Körper zweier Wissenschaftler in Spinde und bestattet den dritten seinen Wünschen entsprechend. Über Jahrzehnte forschte Curie alleine weiter und erfüllte 2204 den ursprünglichen Grund für den Bau von Vault 81: Sie perfektionierte ein Heilmittel das in der Lage ist jede Krankheit zu heilen, die die Menschheit bedroht. Bedauerlicherweise hinderte sie ihre Programmierung ohne explizite Erlaubnis eines Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiters den geheimen Teil der Vault zu verlassen. 83 Jahre lang wartete sie, während sie zusehen musste wie die Maulwurfsratten, die als Testsubjekte verwendet wurden entkamen. Als Curie 2287 vom einzigen Überlebenden entdeckt wird übergibt sie diesem die letzte nicht ausgelaufene Dosis des Heilmittels. Danach entschließt sie sich mit dem einzigen Überlebenden zu ziehen um neue Möglichkeiten der Forschung im Commonwealth wahrnehmen zu können. Mit der Zeit fiel ihr auf, dass sie als Miss Nanny und mit ihrer Programmierung nicht vollkommen frei forschen kann, und bittet den einzigen Überlebenden ihr zu helfen ihr Bewusstsein und ihre Erinnerungen in einen menschlichen Körper zu übertragen, damit auch sie eine herausragende Forscherin werden kann. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionen - Übersicht Quests * Hinter der Wand: Curie hat Zugang zu dem Heilmittel für Austin, wird dies aber nur herausgeben, nachdem alle Maulwurfsratten in der Nähe getötet wurden. * Das Streben nach mehr: Curie hätte gerne einen menschlichen Körper, um besser forschen zu können. Auswirkungen der Handlungen des Spielers * Curie kann man aus ihrem Labor befreien. Zusätzlich kann sie zu einem Synth werden, wenn der Spieler Dr. Amari in der Die Höhle der Erinnerungen während Das Streben nach mehr bittet ihr Bewusstsein in einen Synth zu verpflanzen. * Wenn man die maximale Zuneigung bei Curie erreicht wird sie dem Spieler von einem Durchbruch mit Mutabeeren berichten, der den Effekt von Stimpaks verbessert. Dazu gibt sie dem Spieler das Combat Medic-Extra, welches den Spieler einmal am Tag um 100 Trefferpunkte heilt, wenn die Gesundheit unter 10% fällt. * Curies Zuneigung zum Spieler wird bei einem Wert von 499 nicht weiter ansteigen, bevor die Quest Das Streben nach mehr abgeschlossen ist, auch wenn die Mitteilung "Curie hat das gefallen" erscheint. Vorlieben Andere Interaktionen * Curie wird dem Spieler von Zeit zu Zeit Stimpaks geben. * Curie wird vorschlagen zu gehen, wenn sie Vault 81 betritt, jedoch wird sich ihr Zeuneigungslevel nicht ändern. * Curie ist eine mögliche Kandidatin für eine Romanze, eine Option, die bei Erreichen des höchsten Wertes der Zuneigung freigeschaltet wird. Inventar Miss Nanny Synth Notizen * When first talking to Curie through the glass inside the vault, she will open the door no matter what the player character chooses to say. * If the player character chooses to download Curie into a synth body, items given to her as a robot will no longer be in her inventory. However, if one goes to the first floor of the Memory Den they can find Curie's old Miss Nanny body on the floor and gather the things from there. If the body disappears try typing then * When arriving at Covenant for the first time, she will comment on how cute it is and suggest going inside. However she dislikes the player character doing this, making her suggestion paradoxical. * Curie states that one of the reasons she wants to gain a human body is because she feels she needs human creativity to continue her research. However, Curie's synth body possesses significantly less intelligence than her Miss Nanny body, which could make scientific study notably more difficult for someone used to a significantly stronger intellect. * Unlike Codsworth, Curie is armed with a laser weapon instead of a flamer making her much more effective against distant targets but not quite as lethal at close range. * Unlike all other companions, Curie has a fixed amount of health (440 as a Miss Nanny and 670 as a synth), regardless of the player character's current level. This is in contrast to Codsworth and all other companions, who level up alongside the player character. Codsworth's health will equal Curie's Miss Nanny health at player character level 49, and surpass her at higher levels. In fact, Curie has the highest health of all the possible companions, up until around level 50. ** Curie's unusually high health for a companion (at least until the player character reaches around level 50) is balanced out by the fact she has 0 damage resistance or energy resistance, and cannot equip armor while a Miss Nanny. ** As a synth, Curie's 670 health and ability to equip armor makes her by far the most durable companion, and the other companions will not catch up to her until the player character exceeds level 107. * When Curie is transferred into her new body, she will still have her old battle AI, meaning for long-range attacks, she will use her default laser rifle. In close range, she will not have the cutting saw arm and will use her fists unless she has found or has been given a melee weapon. This can be fixed by recruiting a different companion, then going back to Curie. She will then behave like a normal humanoid companion. * As a Miss Nanny, she is able to equip the Bowler hat, like Codsworth. This has no effect on her total health, despite the item's +1 endurance bonus. * Curie tends to pick up an excess of weapons which she may use instead of her base laser rifle or her fists in close range. Even when given more powerful weapons, she will collect things like pipe pistols or swords as the player character defeats enemies. She also tends to loot ammo from dead enemies; even when possessing a weapon that uses that ammo type she will not use the weapon. * Diamond City security and other NPCs will continue to comment on having Curie as a companion as if she were a robot even if she has been moved into the body of a synth. * When Curie first meets the Japanese-speaking robot Takahashi in Diamond City, she will respond to him saying "Watashi wa Curie desu." (Meaning "I am Curie.") This indicates that Curie is multilingual, she speaks English, French and Japanese. * Despite becoming a synth and liking when the player character says positive things about synths, Curie seems to have sympathy for the Brotherhood of Steel, as she likes when the player character joins or helps them, excluding the destruction of The Railroad. * Curie will not say anything if the player character brings her to their dead spouse's cryo chamber in Vault 111 . * When talking to Moe Cronin in Diamond City about what baseball actually was, she will humorously correct him on how baseball was played, mentioning RBI and batting averages. * Curie can be modified at a robot workbench when still in form of Miss Nanny. ** During Curie's companion quest if she has been modified at the robot workbench her body will revert to its default state during the transfer. Beachtenswerte Zitate | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Curie: Takahashi Takahashi: Curie: Takahashi: Curie: | | | Curie: Deezer Deezer: Curie: Deezer: Curie: |When looting a body: ** ** |When deciding to trade: ** ** ** |When engaging combat: ** ** ** |After romancing her: ** ** ** ** ** ** |Activating the Lover's Embrace perk: ** ** ** ** ** |When Curie is the current companion and someone else is chosen: ** Deacon: To which Deacon replies: ** MacCready: To which MacCready replies: ** John Hancock: To which Hancock does not reply. ** Cait: To which Cait replies: ** Codsworth: To which Codsworth replies: ** Piper: To which Piper replies: ** Danse: To which Danse replies: ** Strong: To which Strong does not reply. ** Nick Valentine: To which Nick does not reply. ** Preston Garvey: To which Preston replies: |When someone else is the current companion and Curie is chosen: ** Deacon: (Nanny) To which Curie replies: (Synth) To which Curie replies: ** MacCready: To which Curie replies: ** John Hancock: To which Curie replies: ** Cait: To which Curie replies: ** X6-88: (Nanny) To which Curie replies: (Synth) To which Curie replies: ** Codsworth: To which Curie replies: ** Piper: To which Curie replies: ** Danse: To which Curie replies: ** Strong: To which Curie replies: ** Nick Valentine: To which Curie replies: }} Vorkommen Curie erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf Marie Curie Marie Curie in der deutschen Wikipedia, eine frühere Pionierin in der Wissenschaft der Strahlung, die jedoch auch eben an Strahlung gestorben ist. Curie wird dies anerkennen, wenn man Das Streben nach mehr startet. Bugs On occasion Curie, if she has been turned into a synth already, will still be accessible in the Robot workbench. If selected this will revert her back into a robot. | Sometimes Curie will unequip any weapon she had and fight with her bare fists. When this happens she may loot bodies for weapons. **Workaround: Switch to another follower then switch back to her. | If Curie is modified using the robot workbench and the player character does the quest "Emergent Behavior" Curie will not talk during the entirety of the player character's conversation with Doctor Amari. If the player character sits on the bench and wait for a day, she will revert back to her Miss Nanny self and all modifications will be lost. | Sometimes Curie will not go to location specified when dismissed and will not return to original location, known locations, settlements, or any other feasible location, and as such simply disappears, even after sleep/resting for several in game days. | Upon dismissal Curie will reappear outside the medical room in Vault 81, regardless of where she is dismissed, even if dismissed to Sanctuary while in Sanctuary, she will immediately sprint toward Vault 81. ** Workaround: Reload an earlier save file and don't give the cure to Dr. Forsythe at the end of the "Hole in the Wall" quest until after speaking to Curie inside the doctor's clinic. She won't actually enter the room herself, so the player character has to get behind Curie and push her into the clinic. She will then initiate the proper dialogue to become a companion and will stay at the player character's chosen settlement. Alternatively, followed by will trigger the join companion dialogue, after which Curie can be moved as required. | A romanced Curie will not be upset by the Sole Survivor flirting with Preston Garvey in front of her. | Sometimes, if she is transferred into synth body, she will have a smoking animation while idle with no weapon equipped. The animation may be normal and may normally stop after she equips the weapon, but is still out of character, though technically synths can smoke. **Workaround: Take her to the end of the catacombs in Old North Church, where the Sole Survivor first meets Desdemona. She'll stand on the platform and finish her cigarette. | Curie will dislike the player character for entering Covenant for the first time, regardless of whatever the player character says during the SAFE test. | Curie will not have any dialog when asked how the relationship with the player character is going if the player character did not romance her. **Workaround: To fix this, open the console and click on Curie. In the console, type: setav CA_WantsToTalkRomanceRetry 1 | Curie's arm will sometimes get stuck in a pointing downwards position through the floor, resulting in her shooting her laser into the ground in combat. The only fix appears to be travelling to a different location. | Curie's perception and intelligence stats will each be with 1 higher then the value that they are set to. In-game she has 5 perception; if setting the value to 8, she will have 90 perception. }} Galerie Hole in the Wall.jpg|Das Erste Treffen mit Curie während Hinter der Wand Referenzen en:Curie es:Curie pl:Curie ru:Кюри Kategorie:Fallout 4 Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout 4 Synth Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 4 Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Fallout 4 Wissenschaftler